


popcorn twins

by lorena_estrella



Series: Lore's Shyan Week 2020 [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, M/M, Ryan's POV, Shyan Week 2020, shyanwritngevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorena_estrella/pseuds/lorena_estrella
Summary: There's a new guy in the office and he's sitting right in front of Ryan
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Lore's Shyan Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676458
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136
Collections: Shyan Week 2020





	popcorn twins

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting to AO3! It's not a big thing but I'm happy to be writing for fandoms again. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Written for day 1 of the shyan week 2020. Prompt: Meeting

_ That’s a big head. _

Ryan doesn’t want to stare, but he does. The guy in front of him keeps looking away even though their manager is talking directly to him and Ryan thinks he doesn’t know what to do with his hands and his feet, he keeps moving them nervously.

_ That’s a big guy. _

He’s tall. Taller than most guys Ryan knows anyway.

Sometimes he thinks BuzzFeed is on the look for tall guys because almost everyone in this office is taller than him. Seems that the taller the guy, the better.

_ Oh, he’s cute! _

The tall guy smiles at him when the manager introduces Ryan and he just nods like an idiot because he has never known what to do in front of cute guys. Still, the tall guy seems to pay him no mind beyond what is polite and maybe it’s because he is new and is still listening to all indications he’s given, but Ryan immediately starts plotting how to change that.

“This is Shane!” The manager says and Ryan smiles at him. “He’s gonna be sitting with you, Ryan. Show him how it is done!”

Their manager’s fake enthusiasm seems to be funny for Shane, he keeps smiling in a way Ryan knows is fake but not in a malicious way. He doesn’t know how he can tell but when they share a look while the man in glasses keeps talking, Ryan knows the big guy feels it too.

It’s not every day that this happens but Ryan sighs and watches as Shane gets settled until the manager is gone and the office is back to just being the white noise of chatter and typing.

“It’s not so bad, I promise.” Ryan tries to convince him, Shane was now sitting in front of him still looking like a duck who just lost his mother. “You’ll fit just fine.”

“I hope so…” Shane answers, the depth of his voice makes Ryan suppress a little shiver. He thinks workspace crushes aren’t a good idea but this was also a very different environment than what he was used to anyway. “Hey!” Shane says and Ryan arches an eyebrow. “I see you have a popcorn ornament.”

“Oh,” Ryan looks back to his desk area, said ornament on his left. He takes it to show it when he looks back at Shane, but the big guy is holding the exact same ornament with a goofy smile. “Oh?”

“Twins!” He announces happily. “It’s my lucky charm!”

He watches the happy guy in front of him, saying how the plastic toy of popcorn in sunglasses was the first thing he bought in Los Angeles when he arrived, and Ryan wonders if this is a start to something else.

Being the hopeless romantic he’s always been, Ryan can’t help but smile at Shane.

_ This is a good start. _


End file.
